Maid in Fairy Tail
by Efialdis
Summary: The Fairy Tail gang are going on a job for the Walker family, their mission is to try and kidnap Usui Takumi and bring him back to the family. Things happen and...
1. Chapter 1

Misaki waited by the school gate, angrily tapping her foot, glaring at the upcoming group of buffoons.

"Idiot trio! Move your butts over here!"

"Shiroyan, is that monster talking to us? 'Cause she, sure as [Censored], ain't gonna survive us." A delinquent with a black ponytail snarled.

"Idiot number one! Hurry it up! I would come over there myse- WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!? You too, idiot number two and three! Button up the top two buttons, how can you mess up a uniform that much!? And take off those filthy necklaces!" Misaki yelled, stomping over and ripping the necklaces off the three guys. "Must you always look like garbage?! Tidy yourselves, look at him!? He's the perfect role model for you delinquents to follow," She suddenly dragged a straight A student from, what appeared to be nowhere, and started ranting off all the things he was, that they weren't.

"[Censored] you, you [Censored] [Censored]!" Interrupted 'Idiot number one', Shiroyan, gang leader of the 'Idiot Trio', a blond lanky guy with a nasty snarl on his face.

"ARE YOU WEARING EARRINGS!?" Misaki roared, ripping the earrings off idiot number one, all the while ignoring the stream of curses spewing off his tongue. "I'll keep these." She calmly walked away, locking the school gate closed behind her, she wiped her hands on her skirt as if wiping away the indecencies of the three boys, leaving idiot number one whimpering, clutching his ears, and the other two murderously glaring at her back.

* * *

Natsu stared at the scene playing before him, "Who is it that we need to put to sleep?" He asked, the confusion visibly etched on his face.

"Natsu, could your stupidity get any worse?" Gray sighed, shaking his head in regret.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me!?" Natsu growled, suddenly bursting into flames. Gray stood up glaring at Natsu, hands poised to do some Ice-Maker magic.

"Natsu, Gray," Lucy could feel the menace weaved through Erza's words,and rubbed the goosebumps that appeared on her arms. Natsu and Gray immediately separated, awkwardly smiling and shaking hands, "We're here to bring Usui Takumi back to his father. Our mission is to kidnap him."

"Yea, whatever." Natsu replied, pouting.

"Why did this You-see guy even leave in the first place?" Happy asked, raising his hand a second after he spoke.

"Usui is the illegitimate child in the Walker Family. His mother is Patricia Walker, his father is, or rather, was the butler for the family. Usui didn't like staying in with such arrogant people, nor did he like being home schooled, so he got a school catalog and randomly chose one. Seika High School just happened to be the one he chose. The head of the Walker family decided he wanted him back, fearing that his being an illegitimate child will be discovered." Lucy said, remembering the mission advertisement word for word.

"Who dat?" Natsu asked, uninterested in whatever Lucy was saying. Lucy's eyes narrowed and she punched him, leaving him whimpering and soothing the smoking bump on his head.

"Never minding him, we're going to enter the schools as transfer students, and stalk Usui, and send him death threats so we can peacefully stuff him in a bodybag." Erza's said determinedly, proudly presenting her 'nonviolent' plan. Lucy stared at her, wondering how her idol could be so foolish, but said nothing. Natsu, on the other hand, wasn't smart enough to stay quiet.

"I have an even better plan! Hee Hee," Natsu shouted, an evil smile blooming on his face, "we're going to burn down the building, and ask the fleeing students if they're You-see!"

"I have a feeling that you're going to do that even if you try not to." Lucy muttered, loud enough for everyone, but Natsu, to hear. Gray started laughing.

"Hey Natsu! Remember Fukuro?!" Everyone stared at Gray, bored, as came to the realization that he was the only one laughing. "What!? It was funny." He protested, still giggling.

"We have to go down to the principal's office to get registered, plus, they have uniforms that we need to wear. Gray, please, don't strip- and, you already did." Lucy ordered, trying to gain control over the messed-up situation.

"Let's go." Erza stood up, everybody else following her example, they walked slowly, leisurely even, unaware that they were being watched.

"Class, get to your seats, we have some transfer students joining into our class." Misaki announced, the guys instantly became quiet and slicked off to their seats, sweat dripping down their faces. But the instant they saw the transfer students, drool started to drop from their mouths.

"Hello, my name is Erza Scarlet." Everybody in the class waited for Erza to continue, the males staring at her rather large chest, while the females looked at her with envy and jealousy.

"Anything else you want to say? What are your likes and dislikes?" Misaki asked, trying to probe more answers out of her. Erza didn't respond, and took a seat in the back where there just happened to be five empty chairs in a row. Misaki looked a little miffed, at Erza's lack of response. But, nevertheless, she went on to the next transfer student, "What is your name?"

"Hi, I'm Lucy! I hope we get along great this year! I can't wait to get to know all of you!" Lucy purposely added a little bounce to her own extremely large chest. She knew that she was cute, and she used that to her advantage, the eyes which were once stuck on Erza were now fixated on her.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, and I'm from fai-" Two white paws peeked out from behind his head and slapped over his mouth.

"We're under cover, Natsu." A voice hissed into his ear. The class stared at him in horror, their jaws dropping to the floor, witnessing the guy in front of them growing another set of arms from his head.

"Wh-what is that thing!?" Misaki yelled, her arm shaking as she pointed to the ' _thing_ ' that was clinging to Natsu's head.

"Oh, her?" He said, holding the cat by the skin of it's neck, "It's just , are pets not allowed? 'Cause I have another one." Natsu held up Happy in his other hand as Erza glared at him, shooting telepathic death threats.

 _Natsu! Once school is over,_ _ **I. Will. Kill. You.**_

Somehow, Natsu ' _heard_ ' her. He quickly shoved the two cats behind his back, grinning guiltily.

"Haha, uh... Well, look! It's Loke!" Natsu quickly ran from the front of the room, knocking over two desks in the process, and sat down, on the opposite side of the room to Erza.

"My, my, you girls are looking absolutely stunning. I'm Loke." Loke smile, and oddly enough, most of the girls fell under his charms, of course excling Misaki. "Hey, what's your name..." Loke went on flirting with each of the girls in turn.

"Lucy," Erza whispered, "why is Loke here?"

"He insisted on coming, he couldn't stand it if he didn't get to talk to the ladies. I felt bad, so I let him loose." Lucy explained, expecting the question. Misaki clapped her hands, trying to settle down the class.

"Okay, there's one more person, what's your name?" Misaki asked, hoping to speed things along, she had a feeling that these newcomers were different, as if they had ia deeper secret, something that set them apart from the rest of humanity.

"Hello, I'm Gray Fullbuster, anew I'm so happy to get the chance to meet you all." Gray said nonchalantly, his words not matching his tone nor his facial expression. Misaki raised an eyebrow but said nothing, still having the weird sensation that something bad was going to happen.

"Okay, home room is over." Misaki announced, glancing back at the real home room teacher who was shaking in fear at The Demon President. Misaki smiled stiffly in response, "You should be the one up here. These kids aren't so bad, I'll handle them if they become obnoxious." Misaki glared at the Itiot Trio, daring them to say something. Wisely, they didn' teacher nodded, still scared, wondering how she could be so thick headed. Yet being smart enough not to mention anything.

A few guys were standing in the corner of the room, feverishly whispering and glancing back at Misaki,

"She really is a Demon."

 **A/N: Please review, I want to know how to make this better**


	2. Chapter 2

Misaki, unable to shake off her weird suspicions, decided to confront the newcomers to clear up all misunderstandings. She especially wanted the males to know the rules of Seika High School. She walked through the the hallways, leaving a mob of cowering boys in her wake. Near the cafeteria, she spotted the transfer students, they were talking in hushed whispers confirming Misaki's suspicions, making Misaki determined to find their ulterior motive.

In reality, the Fairy Tail gang were discussing the ' _mysterious_ ' room where the people appear to have an endless supply of food, and will give them in exchange of paper.

"I wanna eat." Natsu said, his face resembling one of a 3 year old in a hissy fit.

"Yes Natsu, we all want to eat, but we have to find where they get those slips of paper. I'm sure they don't accept jewels."Erza replied calmly, trying to think of a plan to get them through.

"Hahaha! I got slips of paper!" Natsu turned around grabbing the notebook of a random person and began to rip the paper. Once that guy saw the maniacal smile on Natsu's face, he backed away ' _slowly_ '. Before anybody could protest, he walked away giving the slips of paper to the lunch lady, who was looking incredulous. Lucy watched as the lunch lady began getting frustrated, shaking her head and protesting against Natsu's efforts to get food. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a little girl with blue hair waving at her energetically to come over there.

"Hey! That's Wendy!" Lucy called, jogging over to where Wendy was hiding. Wendy put a finger over her lip, indicating toward Lucy to be more quiet. She turned around and appeared to rustle through some bag. Lucy leaned over her head, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"The head of the Walker family gave me some...yen? He realized that wewould have some trouble getting around without this." Wendy whispered, shoving a wad of bills into Lucy's hands. Lucy frowned.

"What about you? What are you going to eat?" She was genuinely concerned, until she saw the crepe in Wendy's hand. Upon closer inspection, she noticed that Wendy also had globs of whip cream around her mouth. "You know what, I'm not gonna ask." She jogged back to the group, waving at Wendy as she ran.

As intuitive as Erza was, she noticed the papers in Lucy's hands and she smiled, pushing up her imaginary glasses, and walked over to the counter stating her order to a love struck male. Realizing that Erza was taking care of things, Natsu hurried back to Lucy, making ure not to break anything, but like usual, he ruined something, actually to be more accurate, he destroyed everything. Food went flying into the air, a chair on the opposite side of the room lost its legs, and a couple of tables turned into splinters. And following the norm, he didn't notice.

"Oh Natsu," Lucy face was the image of horror as she stared upon the damage he brought to everything he touched, "could you not do that everyday?"

"Do what?" Gray yelled, trying to be heard over the female shrieks coming from behind him.

"GRAY! Put on your clothes, NOW!" A vein popped on Lucy's head, and she realized that he and Natsu were really alike. One spread physical damage, the other spread mental damage. Just as Lucy was about to speak again Erza waltzed over bringing 10 trays of food.

"Apparently we don't need to pay, he just gave me all this food and gave me a number. What is a 'callme' anyway?" Erza shrugged, waving it off as she handed the food over to the gang. Natsu immediately grabbed all of them, eating all the while running away as fast as he could... Or at least until he hit the wall of girls. He shook of his head, warding off the wave of dizziness that was caused by crashing into a rather muscular lady.

"Her Erza, look at him! He's a cross dresser!" Natsu shouted across the cafeteria, waving his hand energetically, unaware of the shadow that fell upon him. From far away, Lucy's eyes widened as she stared in horror at something. Natsu, curious, turned around. Seeing it just the 'man' he smiled, "Hello, sir!"

"Natsu, did you know that she has more muscles than you do!" Gray guffawed. "Even her muscles have muscles!"

"What lady? Show me! I'll prove to her that I'm stronger!" Natsu growled rolling up his sleeve, flames dancing in his eyes. "No girl has ever beat me!"

"MMMPH! MMPPHF MOH [Censored even though it was probably not understandable]! MMPH MMFFFFOHH HOMPH MMPM MMFPHMP!?" Erza screeched, food exploding from her mouth. Natsu squinted at the food that was flying towards him then looked down at the trays he was holding, or at least used to be holding. Opening his mouth he thought of saying something but then looking at the veins popping on Erza's forehead, he thought better of it.

"She said, Natsu. You know what, I won't translate this sentance. Are you saying that I'm not a girl? Or something like that." Gray muttered, as Lucy gaped at him for two reasons. One, how he could translate what Erza was saying, and two, he had no shirt on.

"You don't count." Natsu said shaking his hand as if shooing her away. He watched, confused, as Lucy and Gray tried to hold her back. Then seeing how Loke wasn't nearby, he scanned the room searching for him. "Not by the bathrooms, not by the screaming kids being tortured. Ah! The other group of screaming gi-" he cut interrupted by a fist the was flying toward his face. He ducked, after all, he was used to fist fights.

"I'm no man! I'm a girl! I'm gonna beat you up!" The muscular lady roared, throwing another punch his way.

"Oh, you?" Natsu asked avoiding the bazooka punches. "You seriously need to work on the hygiene, I could've been defeated by your breath alone, not even taking in consideration the stench of the rest of your body." The girl fell on her knees, defeated by the verbal abuse. Natsu turned back around, smiling from his victory.

"BUT *hic* I PUT ON PERFUME THIS*hic* MORNING!" She sobbed, gallons of water shooting from her eyes. "I-I-I EVEN *sob* BRUSHED *hic* MY TEETH!" Hearing a girl crying, Misaki ran over and started comforting her.

"There, there. Who was the idiot that hurt you? Usui? Oh, I will kill him!"Misaki said, not waiting for an answer. Dropping the bawling girl, she marched through the crowd her glare fixated on the only person the look didn't affect. "Usui Takumi! The next time you make a girl cry it will be the end of you! Do you understand!?"

"Sure, sure. That's what you said, yesterday? Wait, no, this morning." Usui shrugged nonchalantly. "Look here girl, I don't like you." He turned and started staring at a different crying girl in front of her. The second he looked at her, her tears evaporated and her eyes glazed, looking dreamy. "See, I fixed it." Misaki snarled.

"I wasn't talking about..." Misaki and Usui started arguing, though it was pretty much just Misaki talking. Meanwhile Lucy was staring longingly at the male god standing before him. His emerald eyes could out price even the most beautiful gems, long lashes that any girl would die for, perfect blond hair that looked so soft, and he was tall and looked skinny, yet not weak.

"-cy! Hello? Lucy?" Natsu was shouting, waving a hand in front of her face. Lucy snapped into consciousness again, shaking off the daydream.

"Uh, yes?" Lucy said guiltily, worried about Erza scolding her.

"Didn't you hear Misaki? She said he was Usui!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I forgot to put one in the previous chapters, but I do not own these even though I want to so badly...**

Voices started swirling in Lucy's head*, or at least she thought it was in her head, "That cute guy? No, it can't be. Of course it is, didn't you hear her!? Well it's not like I really care. How dare you say that, he's really dreamy, you don't care if he's kidnapped and tortured? Who said he was gonna be to-" Erza cleared her throat.

"Once you stop talking to your imaginary friends, we will get along with business." Erza scolded, annoyed. Lucy's body jumped to attention, though her mind... Not so much. "We will follow this guy, we will find where he lives. After we find out who his friends are we will kidnap them, torture them, hold them hostage until he agrees to come with us."

"At least Usui isn't being tortured." Lucy whispered, still deep in conversation with her voices, only half aware of what Erza was saying.

"So does everyone agree to the plan?" Erza barked, ignoring her. Heads nodded and agreements where mumbled. Only Natsu replied in a different way, he jumped on a table and lit himself on fire. This time, Lucy awoke completely, and screamed.

"NATSU!" She was enraged, the amount smoke that was shooting from her ears indicated a fire that rivaled even Natsu's. A split second later, someone brought fire extinguishers, blowing out mono ammonium phosphate**. His fire entire out, though not because of the extinguisher.

"Stop, drop and roll!" A crowd had gathered around table trying to have a glimpse of the spectacle, all waiting to have something to gossip about later. The chant spread throughout the cafeteria, even though a lot of them didn't know was going on.

On the other hand, Misaki was too irritated at Usui to try to figure out what was happening. She just continued ranting about all his faults.

"Prez. There's a crowd around the newcomers table, don't you want to check it out?" Usui interupted, unable to stand another second of her rambling.

"Sure, but-" Misaki warned.

"Yes, yes, I understand." Usui said eager to go to the rooftop and get some fresh air, along with some food. Yes, he was starving. He watched as Misaki stomped over to Natsu's table and started ranting to him. He sighed, thinking the newcomers could be helpful for him.

After school, Usui was attacked by another girl, this one proclaiming that she couldn't live without him, and her love will never stop flowing. At the moment, he would gladly give his life to any person who wanted it.

"-ill you go out with me, please?" Usui felt the tension escape, thanking Fate that the finale had finally come. Unfortunately for him, the girl took his smile as a encouraging sign. "So you will?!"

"No." Usui face became extremely bored and and the happy feelings the girlhad, no longer existed. He tried to escape before she started crying, not wanting to bring the demon prez, again.

From across the school, Misaki patrolled the halls, giving all lazy maleworkers their rightful punishment, at least in her opinion it was. Suddenly, she picked up on the sound of a girl crying and she followed it to its source. Spying a mop of blond hair gave her all the information she needed.

"Usui Takumi! It couldn't have been more than 3 hours since I told you to not make a girl cry again!" Her words went through one ear and out the other as Usui concentrated on ways of getting out of there, making note that any wrong move would take his life.

"I'm really sorry. I won't do it again, but didn't you say you'd give me a punishment this time?" The girl ran over to Misaki, still crying over the fact that she got rejected.

"Whatever! But never do it again!" Misaki roared, unwilling to hit him in the sobbing girl's presence, afraid of destroying her innocence. She walked away, leading the girl towarDont askd the school gates patting her head.

"Usui-sempai! Why don't you charm her and make her say uncle?" A random stalker popped out of nowhere.

"I don't wanna." He moaned, walking away. "Why don't you?"

"Ok. Uncle!"

* * *

Usui inserted the key into his hotel suite door, already anticipating how relaxed he's going to be. But Fate who was once nice to him, turned against him.

"Sir, there's reports of a gang of who-knows-what that are attempting to kidnap you. Right now, sir, they are stalking you and are most likely in this building. If I may, sir, I'd recommend you leave this building immediately and go somewhere you'd normally never go." One of Usui's hired spies ran up to him panting as if he just ran the marathon. But then again, looking at the number of the steps really could compare to a marathon. Nevertheless, Usui nodded, heading toward the elevator. A gang of bodyguards followed.

"When did I ever say I needed bodyguards, I'm fine on my own." Usui said, frowning.

"Fine, sir, but in return, you have to follow our advice." What appeared to be the head of the group replied. "You have to go to the Maid cafe, I doubt anyone will try to find you there."

"Sure, sure. I'll go there, but can I just stay hidden, like in an alley near it?" Usui ran away hoping his guards wouldn't have the time to answer. And even if they did answer, he covered his ears with his hands, childish, but at least it worked.

* * *

"Why is Usui in such a hurry? I'm tired, I wanna eat." Natsu complained.

"Why are YOU complaining, your STILL the fastest and most energetic of us all!" Lucy shouted, her breath coming in short bursts.

"Whatever, besides, now you can lose all that fat." Natsu said mock frowning. He turned around and ran even faster, not realizing that everyone else already stopped.

"Whoa, who'd know he was into these stuff?" Erza stared looking at the building in front of her. "Maid Latte? I'd have thought Loke would be more into this. Oh, where is Loke anyway?" She scanned the land behind her.

"Uhm... He's inside already." Lucy pointed inside the shop targeting the random blob that had hearts in his eyes, staring at the maids. Erza sighed, shaking her head.

"I don't think that matters, what should we do now?" Gray interjected, already bored. "Besides, it's not like you can come in."

"Oh, we can't, but you can..." Erza grinned wickedly, rubbing her hands together. His eyes widened, breaking out in cold sweat.

"Hey, where's Natsu?" Gray said, trying unsuccessfully to change the subject. Right at that moment, Natsu came running spreading another trail of destruction behind him. "And more importantly, where's Usui?"

* * *

Usui slipped behind the back of the building, hoping that no one would notice him there.

"Ugh... Why can't anybody else get these bags. I really just hope no one I know sees me here." A voice shattered the silence. Somehow, Usui recognized the voice.

"Prez?" But the girl in front of him wasn't the demon prez, or was it? She had the same hair style, same angry face, but she was wearing a maid costume. Misaki froze, fear etched on her face.

"U-Usui? What are you doing here?" She could feel her reputation at school shattered, her diploma snatched, the rank of student council president taken from under her feet.

"Doesn't the handbook say that we're not allowed to have part time jobs? Severe enstricter of the rules." He said, smirking.

"Misa-chan? When are you going to bring in the rice? The customers are getting annoyed." Someone called from inside the cafe.

"Yea, you better go, Misa-chan." Usui could barely contain his laughter, thinking she was so fun to tease. Life suddenly flooded back into Misaki as she ran inside the cafe.

"Oh no, oh no, no no no no no. What if he tells people. What am I going to do!?" Misaki freaked out, clawing at her cheeks.

"Misa-chan?" A busty girl with maroon hair asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Erika. My life is ruined!" Misaki groaned.

"Seriously Misa-chan, why don't you just go out and admit that you here, it's not like you're gonna die or anything." Honoka, a smaller blond maid, criticized. "What are you, like ashamed of your job?"

"Honoka, don't be so mean, she does her job really well." Satsuki, the owner of Maid Latte exclaimed. "Now get back to work, customers are waiting!" She said in a singsongy voice.

 ***I'm sorry to those of you who are a die hard fan of Lucy's but honestly, I think she has voices in her head and imaginary friends. Sorry.**

 **** Don't ask me how I know this, but this is what's in fire extinguishers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own these two mangas, they belong to other peoples.**

"Do we really have to?! Please spare me!" Gray pleaded toward Erza as she dragged him and Natsu toward the entrance of the cafe.

"I don't get it, what's so bad about eating free food? She said she's paying." Natsu smiled, drooling while imagining the food he'd be able to eat.

"Stop whining, Gray, why can't you be more like Natsu?" Erza smacked Gray upside the head. "I want you to take note of what's inside, who's inside, and see who Usui talks with. Do you understand?"

"Ya sir!" Natsu exclaimed while Gray continued to mumble his complaints. Pulling Gray's hand, he led him inside and what he saw was food, food, and more food*.

"Welcome home ma- what!?" A maid went up to the entrance to greet the newcomers and lead them to their seat, but instead she froze for the second time that night.

"Misaki! What're you doing here?" Natsu greeted Misaki, then turned around to whisper to Gray. "Do all students from this school like this place? So many weird people. Tsk, tsk."

"I can hear you, you know?!" Veins popped out on her forehead. "Besides, I work here."

"She's more suited to working for the devil." Natsu whispered, though it was audible to pretty much everybody in the cafe -then again it was really small. Laughter erupted from the workers. Even Subaru the most business like of the employees chuckled.

"Ahaha! He *gasp* really told *giggle* you!" Honoka whooped her face turning purple. Misaki erupted into imaginary flames and punched Natsu, clenching her smoking fist.

"You know, you're really like Lucy. Maybe you two could be friends." Natsu whimpered, rubbing his still smoldering bump.

"I'll take it from here, Misa-chan, why don't you take a... little break." Subaru interjected, her face a mask of perfect calm. "Welcome masters, why don't you follow me to your seats."

"Hey, thanks, you're really cool, ya know? I wouldn't have been able to settle this **mess** as fast as you did." Spreading his arms wide, Gray gestured toward all the workers, "Look, a couple of seconds ago they were in hysterics, now they're business like usual."

"Th-thank you." Her face turned pink as it dawned upon her that not all of these people weren't imbeciles, or more specifically, one wasn't.

"Gray! Your becoming like me! Why are you flirting when there's Juvia back at home?" Loke joked.

"Juvia is just some creepy stalker, I don't even like her!" Gray said, feeling an extreme urge to defend himself. Subaru felt a rush of joy, noticing that Gray didn't deny flirting with her.

"Sir, I wou- AIEEEE!" Blushing furiously, she covered her eyes.

"Hm?" Gray asked, wondering what was wrong with the girl.

"Y-your clothes! P-put them on! N-n-now!" Gray looked down.

"Oh. Wh-" He started.

"GRAY-SAMA! WHY IS GRAY-SAMA STRIPPING IN FRONT OF ANOTHER PERSON!?" A big-breasted blue haired girl cried, running toward Gray. "DOESN'T GRAY-SAMA LOVE JUVIA!?" Subaru looked down at her flat chest as Juvia squished Gray's head in her chest.

"Sir, would you like for me to take care of your attacker?" She asked, jealousy axiomatic in her tone.

"Ye-" Gray struggled against the grip Juvia had on him. Really, she could be a bodybuilder.

"NO! Juvia isn't Gray-sama's attacker, Juvia is his l-lover." Juvia cuddled even closer, as Gray strained even harder.

"I'll take that as a yes." Subaru hurried over to Misaki and whispered something. She nodded and immediately went over to Juvia. Grabbing her arm, Misaki lifted a wailing girl over her shoulder then tossed her out the door. "Leave, and don't come back."

"NO! GRAY-SAMA!" Misaki shut the door, extracting a sigh from Gray. Glad that she was gone, Misaki went to check on her other customers.

"NATSU!"

 **Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: It the same as last time**

Misaki stepped outside and closed her eyes, taking that few seconds to enjoy what little freedom she had.

"Misa-chan! Can you lock up?" A person called from within the shop.

"Sure." Misaki replied, happy that she got some time to relax before reality was blasted into her face, again.

"You're back to normal, Prez." Misaki jumped, a cold sweat breaking out. A person, who was hidden in the stepped out, illuminating himself by the flickering streetlight, at the end of it's life. Upon recognition, Misaki breathed a sigh of relief.

"Usui, you shouldn't scare me like that." She said, loosening her tense shoulders. He made no move to answer. "What do you want?" He shrugged, motioning with his hand for her to continue what she was doing. She let out an exasperated sigh, but nevertheless did as she was told.

Usui watched as Misaki struggled with the door, feeling an overwhelming sensation to protect her, that was part of the reason why he didnt answer her question was because he didnt want her to be caught in the mess that was his life.

"Now, what do you want?" He continued to ignore her, an awkward five seconds passed. "Fine, if you're not going to do anything, I will. Follow me." Misaki started toward her house, but remembering that her mother and sister were at home, she immediately switched course and headed for the park instead.

Without thinking, Misaki plopped herself on the swings, and absentmindedly swung back and forth.

"Prez, are you gay?" Misaki stopped in her tracks, her face pretty much turning to stone.

"Wh-wh-why would y-you ask that?" The statement was so far from the truth that she didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"I dunno, it just sees like you hate everyone of the male gender."

"No, I'm not gay," Usui stared her face wondering if he was dreaming when he saw the faint flicker of a smile appear on her face. "It just seems like they're all so irresponsible, so messed up. I can just see them leave the rest o their family to fend for themselves, while the go off somewhere unbeknownst to the rest of them." Misaki chuckled ironically, "I wonder why I'm even telling you this."

From the outside, Usui appeared to be a cold-hearted person, who knew nothing about other people's feelings, but he knew that she was about to break. Like the gentleman he was, he switched the topic. "If you don't like them so much, why did you go to Seiko high, it's student body is pretty much composed of boys." Okay, so maybe he wasn't _that_ gentlemanly.

"For the money." Misaki caught the questioning look on Usui's face, "It was cheap."

"Hmmm..." Usui nodded, understanding her concerns, "Why do you work so far away, and at a maid cafe at that? Isn't there that construction area somewhere here?"

Misaki stared at her feet sadly. "Yea, well, I don't have the stamina to work there and continue to do well in school."

"Hm... Yea, you have to keep up your demon look." She glared at him, and Usui just barely managed to stop his smile. Misaki turned away and walked toward the railing, spreading her arms wide.

"Look, dont you like this view, it makes me feel so nostalgic." Usui walked up behind her looking down, and for the first time in what felt like forever, he smiled.

"Yea."

 **Please review**


End file.
